Life In The Darkness
by Shriek Like A Ring Wraith
Summary: Karen Shans world is turned upside down when she finds herself in the service of the Dark Lord. Her regret is more than she can bear. She's wanted by the Light and the Dark side and has no one to turn to. No slash. Please read and review.
1. Treachery

**Life in the Darkness**

Chapter 1

Karen Shan sat in the corner of the Slytherin Common room by herself. Her long black hair was pulled back into a bun and the dim room made her pale skin look ghost-like. The dungeons smelled of some sort of cleaning detergent. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get fresh air.

Draco Malfoy smirked and stood up, walking over to her, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "Need a little air, Shan?" Malfoy asked. Goyle chuckled stupidly.

"Yeah, but why is it your business?" She snapped back, closing her book.

He shrugged. "Just being friendly. If you want, go ahead. The Prefects are taunting the first years. They'll never notice you gone."

Karen stared at him, knowing he was up to something. She shook her head slightly. "Fine, whatever." She stood up, giving Malfoy one more distrustful glance.

She stepped out through the portrait hole. The hallway was dark. Only a few torches gave it enough light for her to see by. She was quiet going up the stairs, still aware that Filch could be lurking around. It didn't take her long to get outside. She breathed in the cool fall air.

She was just about to turn around and go inside when she saw someone walking into the Forbidden Forest. She squinted, trying to make out who it was, but they had already disappeared into the darkness. She took off after them at a run. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing except following her instincts. She slowed down when she got to the trees. She walked in much slower. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness.

She had only taken a few steps when she ran into somebody. They both grabbed for their wands.

"Who's there?" a male voice asked. "Are you a student from the castle?"

"Yeah, I'm a sixth year Slytherin. Who wants to know? _Lumos!_"

Light spread across the face of none other than Harry Potter. Karen had never talked to Potter before. They were in the same year, but rival houses. The enemy of all Slytherins. "Potter, what are you doing out here?"

"Maybe I should ask you the same question." He stared at her, distrust practically written all over his face.

"I was getting fresh air. What about you?"

"Fresh air. Right."

"No, I'm serious. Now, tell me what you were doing out here and I won't report you."

He glared at her for a moment before mumbling, "I got a note."

"A note?"

"Yeah a note!" He snapped.

"What does that have to do with being out in a forest that's forbidden?"

"It was from Cho Chang, alright! Or at least I thought so. It said that she wanted to talk to me but it had to be here. I wasn't going to go because I thought it was stupid but Ron practically forced me so here I am! You happy now!"

"Completely." She said with a smug smile.

"What?" He asked, noticing the look on her face.

"You've been played!" she laughed.

"Shut up." He leered at her for a moment but the expression on his face suddenly turned to fear. That was when she noticed them too. On all sides of them, figures clad in black robes and wearing white masks on their faces, surrounded them.

She didn't even have time to react. Spells showered on them from all sides and they didn't have a chance. Everything went black...

Karen opened her eyes and wished she hadn't. She shut them quickly. The room she was dim, but the light penetrated her eyes and pain shot into her head. She put a hand to her head, wishing she had something to relieve it and several hours of sleep.

She rubbed her eyes then slowly opened them again. Fear struck her heart when she realized she wasn't in her four-poster bed. She was lying on a cement floor. Next to her, a boy was waking up as well. When she realized who he was, everything came flooding back.

She sat up quickly, causing a wave of nausea. Where was she? The ceiling was so high up that is was swallowed in darkness. Her eyes widened when the same masked figures entered the room, encircling them. Opposite the door they came in from was a large chair that she hadn't noticed before. She could only guess that the thing seated in it was Voldemort.

When she saw him her heart seemed to stop beating. This was it. This would be the end. She wondered what death was like and if she'd feel a lot of pain before she died.

Voldemort stood up. "Mr. Potter! Welcome! And who is our unexpected guest?"

Karen's eyes widened when he looked to her. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She seemed to be paralyzed with fright. She took a deep breath and managed to choke out, "Karen...Shan."

"Ah, yes! I knew your parents quite well. Darius and Lucia?" Karen managed a nod. "Yes, terrible what happened to them." he added with a knowing smile.

Karen closed her eyes. She could still remember the day she had found her parents dead on the floor. She had slept in that day, so it wasn't until about twelve o'clock that she had found them. Finally after shedding all the tears she possibly could, she finally wrote to her Uncle who informed the Ministry. The Ministry had questioned her endlessly, finding her story almost unbelievable. There were many Aurors who blamed her for their death. She had after all had not heard any disturbances the night before or that morning. But, they had no proof, no evidence to lead them to who had killed her parents. Karen had to move in with her Uncle and had barely spoken to anyone since.

She opened her eyes again. "What are you going to do with us?"

Voldemort's smile widened. "Karen, I'd like to offer you freedom."

"What do you mean . . . freedom?"

"You see Karen, there is no way I could let you leave this place alive. That is, unless you join me and my cause."

There were immediate outbursts from the surrounding Death Eaters.

"Master! She is only a useless child!"

"There's too much risk!"

"She'll name us for sure!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled. They immediately fell silent. "Children can be the best promise keepers, and sometimes the cleverest. I need a spy in Hogwarts. It's been too risky to put another teacher there, so a student will work perfectly."

He laid his eyes on Karen. Karen tried to look away but found she couldn't. "Will you join me Karen?" A small voice in her mind whispered "_Join me...there is no other choice...you must..."_

"Join me Karen, and you and Potter will go free."

She had no other choice but to accept. She knew if she refused, she would die. But would death be better than servitude for the Dark Lord? She could just go back to Hogwarts and never come back. Pretend she never went there. She bit her lip hard as she thought.

"I...I will join you." She said quietly.

"What? Don't join him Karen! He's manipulating you!" Harry yelled at her from her side.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and shouted, "_Crucio!"_

Harry fell backwards, screaming. He writhed in pain, thrashing on the ground. Karen's eyes grew wide as she watched him. It scared her to watch, but she couldn't look away as she tried to will it to stop.

Finally Voldemort released him. Karen could feel herself shaking. "Karen, come here." She was too afraid to move. "Now!" She slowly pulled herself to her feet and hesitantly walked toward the pale, hideous figure.

When she was close enough, he stood up and encircled her once. "Roll up your left sleeve." She reluctantly did so until her left forearm was exposed. Voldemort grasped it, his cold fingers touching her skin. She couldn't help but shudder.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her arm and muttered something. She let out a gasp of pain as the Dark Mark was burned into her flesh. Voldemort let go of her and she dropped to her knees. He laughed. Cold, shrill, and malevolent.

He turned and faced the Death Eaters and addressed them. "You may use which ever spells you please, but don't kill Potter! He's mine!"

"What!" She yelled. "You said that we would both go free!"

"Quiet! As soon as he is dead you will go free. If you do not obey you will suffer the same fate!"

-----------------------------------

Severus Snape had worked as a spy for many years. The information he received had helped prevent many deaths. Why Albus trusted him, he still didn't know. He had been puzzled when the Dark Lord had summoned his servants to him. Why now? Had someone been captured? Someone important? He couldn't imagine what it was. During the last meeting he has not been needed so he had spent an hour in the small room in the old abandoned mansion Voldemort called meetings at.

It wasn't always at the same place. Snape never knew where he would Apparate to. This method was very useful to Voldemort. It kept traitors from revealing his location. Anti-Apparation wards surrounded every area though. Voldemort may be evil, but he was also very pre-cautious.

Snape had a way around that though. Dumbledore had made a Port-Key for him. It was very small and should only be used in case of an emergency. Once he used it, his role as spy would be over.

Snape knew his role as spy would be over as soon as he entered Voldemort's torture Hall. Two children lay on the stone floor, still unconscious. They had no idea what would be coming to them once they awoke.

Snape recognized them both immediately. Potter, the stupid prat he had tried to expel at least once every year since he showed up at Hogwarts. The second was one from his own House. He saw a lot of himself in her. His parents had been Death Eaters as well. Like her, he had been a loner and kept to himself his entire childhood. She wasn't excellent at Potions, but he still always gave her good marks.

How had they both ended up here though? His only guess was that they had both been tricked to go out to the Forbidden Forest where an ambush party was waiting for them. No doubt Lucius had put Draco up to it.

Snape knew that his chance to save them would be when he forced Potions down their throats. Or, so he thought. He hadn't been counted on Karen joining the Dark Lord. Bloody hell! He _was _manipulative! Persuading an innocent sixteen-year old girl to join him. How the bloody hell was he supposed to get them both to touch the Port-key?

He contemplated this while he waited. He grew anxious as his turn fast approached. When the Death Eater to his right finally released Harry from his curse, he stepped forward. "My Lord, if you do not mind, I would like the assistance of the girl in this."

Voldemort contemplated him with suspicious eyes for a moment before finally nodding. "But Severus, it better be good. For your sake."

He nodded. He had to keep his calm for it to work. He summoned Karen to him. He pulled the ring off his finger. Karen would be coming, whether she liked it or not. He pulled out a vile full of a sickly blue potion and gave it to her. He pulled Potter to his knees. The activation code for the Port-key was Muggle-related. Dumbledore assured him that it would be safest. He searched his mind quickly for the strange word.

He took Karen's hand and placed it on the ring and quickly pulled Potter's hand to it so just his finger was touching it. He muttered, "CD." Dumbledore had assured him it was some strange device that Muggles listened to music with. Snape felt the familiar tug of the Port-key. Suddenly they found themselves standing in the courtyard of Hogwarts.

Shan and Potter looked around amazed by the courtyard of stone and the stars above as though they had never seen anything like it. Suddenly Snape's anger exploded, "What the hell were you doing out in the Forbidden Forest? Both of you!"

Potter made no comment. He was on the brink of losing consciousness and Shan looked as though she were in shock, totally oblivious to him. "Potter, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing and Shan," he turned his gaze to the stunned girl, "you're going to the Headmaster's office to explain yourself."

--------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or any such affiliated with Harry Potter for they belong to J.K. Rowling...yada yada you've heard it a million times before...


	2. Reasoning

Chapter 2

Karen had been in a daze since Harry's torture had started and now she was walking along a corridor with her Head of House to the Headmaster's office so she could admit to joining the Dark Lord. What would happen once Dumbledore knew? What would happen to her? As she recovered her senses, she began to panic. He wouldn't send her to Azkaban would he?  
Professor Snape had taken Harry to the Hospital Wing before he took her to the Headmaster's office. She wasn't sure what she would say. 'Oh yeah, I was just manipulated, it wasn't my fault you know.' Yeah right, like he would fall for that. She sighed.

Karen had never been to Dumbledore's office before. Snape faced a stone gargoyle and spoke aloud to it. "Ice Mice." The gargoyle moved out of the way, revealing the stairs behind it. Snape lead the way, his cloak billowing behind him. _Why must he be so dramatic? _she thought to herself.

Snape knocked on the door and Dumbledore's voice called out, "Come in!" Snape pushed opened the door, waiting for Karen before he too went in.

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk. He surveyed them for a moment before asking, "Severus, may I ask why you've brought Miss Shan here?"

"Headmaster, I was just at a meeting. The Dark Lord called us and she and Potter were there. The Dark Lord offered Shan the Inner Circle and she accepted! I had to expose myself to bring them back here!" He shot Karen a look as though it were entirely her fault.

"So you're telling me that she has accepted the Dark Mark?"

"Yes!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Is this true Miss Shan?"

Karen reluctantly nodded.

"Is Mr. Potter alright?" He said, addressing Karen.

"Y-yes, Professor. He's in the Hospital Wing now."

"Good. Now, Karen. What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Why did you join Voldemort?"

Karen chewed on her lip, "Well I don't know exactly. I couldn't stop myself. I could hear his voice in my head and I couldn't help but obey it."

"Imperius curse?"

"Yes," she nodded, "it was that for sure. I didn't want to! I swear!"

"It's okay, I believe you. No need to shout. There's nothing we can do about it tonight. Go back to your dormitories. I will speak with you tomorrow."

She looked at him confused. She was sure that he'd inform the Ministry right away, have her thrown in Azkaban. "Professor?"

"Go on."

She turned and pushed the door open and walked out, hurrying down the stairs. She let out a sigh of relief. She was sure she'd be in major trouble, but she had gotten off so easily. Why?

-----------------------------

Snape paced across the length of Dumbledore's office, deep in thought. "Severus, do sit down."

"I don't understand Albus! Why would the Dark Lord force Shan to join him when he knew that she would turn away from him? When he knew that she'd never come when he called to her?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, a teenager's mind is a complex thing. They think that the world is coming to an end if something goes wrong. They will make rash decisions to keep themselves in their own comfort zone, no matter the consequences. Stress, guilt, and secrets can drive them to anything."

"How do you know that?" he snapped.

"I was a teenager once, just as you were."

Snape sighed, "You can't be serious, Albus! You're basing your predictions on things of the past?"

"Voldemort is counting on Karen's emotional instability. He knows that she won't be able to hold it in for long. If any of Voldemort's followers have enough faith in their children, they'll instruct them to drive Karen mad about 'betraying the Dark Lord' and such. That in itself could drive her to violence. I've seen it many times, especially in your house, Severus. Perfectly happy children taunted by their own house members. Rage builds up inside them over the years and who do they turn to? Voldemort."

Snape avoided Albus' eyes. He had once been happy. By his third year, he had hated almost everyone at the school. His only relief had been his studies. They had helped him forget about the taunting, especially from Potter and Black. His House had never been quite as bad as the Gryffindors. He was accepted by his own House, and that had been it. They had barely even talked him. He shook his head.

"Still, there's no proof that the Dark Lord is counting on her to be driven to violence. It's a bit risky isn't it?"

"No, no it isn't. There are definately those, even in her own House that will be more than happy to make her life hell. He has nothing to lose if she doesn't. She can't give up any information of any sort. He's in a no loss situation."

"Okay, well I guess that makes sense. What are we supposed to do about it?"

"Nothing. Just watch her."

-----------------------------------------------

The next day at breakfast, Malfoy and his IQ-less friends were the first to speak to her. "Shan! How did things go last night? You didn't go wandering where you shouldn't, did you?" He said, Crabbe and Goyle laughing stupidly behind him.

She walked away from them, pretending she didn't care, but she did. How did they find out? When she sat down a strange owl flew down from the rafters dropping a letter on her empty plate. Puzzled, she opened it quickly. It read;

_Dear Miss Karen Shan,_

_I regret to inform you of your Uncle and legal guardian, Thomas Fletcher's, death. He died near 1:30 this morning at 27 Klissinger Place. You will be excused from school on the 17th of October from 4:00 to 5:00 for his funeral. Transportation provided by the Ministry of Magic. _

_Your new guardian has not yet been appointed. Until then you are a ward of the Ministry of Magic and under the Department of Child and Guardian's care until further notice._

_Signed,_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic_

_Darius Leser, Morgue Official_

_Artemis Cunningham, Head of Department of Child and Guardian_

Karen stared at the letter, finding it hard to breath. Sure, she had never been extremely close to her uncle, but she had never wished death upon him. She got up from the table and ran out of the Hall, Malfoy's laughter chasing after her.

-----------

Disclaimer: See chapter one.


	3. Life Goes On

Chapter 3

Karen completely ignored everyone that day. She skipped all her classes and even ignored Dumbledore's request to speak with her. She spent the entire day on her bed, enclosed in darkness. She threatened to curse anyone who disturbed her. She even missed all the meals.

Dumbledore wasn't worried though. He knew that this would happen. Karen wasn't the first to lose a relative while he was teaching. Many had reacted just like her. Some went on with life, some stayed up in their dormitories, refusing to speak to anyone, for days. He knew Karen was alright when he saw her at lunch the next day.

At three-thirty Dumbledore called Karen to his office. He wanted to speak to her before she left. "Please sit down Karen." He said when she had entered his office looking rather worn and slightly frightened. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." She muttered.

"It wasn't your uncle I brought you here to speak about, as you're probably aware of."

"Quite."

"Karen, I still would like to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Did you participate in Mr. Potter's torture?"

She snapped her head up, as though not expecting the question at all. "No, why?"

"Just an old man's musings." he said, smiling. "Now go on, Miss Cunningham should be here any moment. You are to meet her at the main doors."

"Yes, Professor." Karen said as she got up and left.

Dumbledore sighed. He had been debating about what to do about her for hours. He had decided that based on the answer to that question would be what he would do. She had not participated in his torture, so had therefore definitely been forced into the position. Severus had already told him she hadn't, but he wanted to hear it from her lips. He knew that if she had wanted to participate or had he would have had no choice but to inform the Ministry and let them handle it. He was only glad he did not have to.

-------------------------------

Karen met Artemis Cunningham at the main doors, just as Dumbledore had told her. Mrs. Cunningham was a very cheery woman who seemed to never stop smiling. She had light brown hair and seemed to be only in her thirties. Karen didn't bother even talking to her. The overly-joyful witch had a Port-key that would take them directly to the cemetery near Hogsmeade.

_Wow, _thought Karen, _what wonderful 'transportation'._

In only a few moments Karen found herself standing at the gates to the cemetery. Mrs. Cunningham led the way, pushing them apart. "Come now, bird. It's alright. After it's over I'll fix you a nice cup of tea."

"No thanks." Karen muttered.

Mrs. Cunningham sighed. "Alright then dearie, suit yourself. You'll be sorry later."

Karen didn't think she'd be sorry at all. The sooner she got away from everyone in the world, the sooner she'd find a little peace.

The sermon was conducted by an elderly wizard in black robes. He wore a cross on a silver chain, so Karen guessed he was a pastor. Religious leaders were rare in the Wizarding Community. Witches and Wizards found false comfort and security in their magic.

There were few people there. A few relatives that Karen had never before met, and she was sure wanted nothing to do with her either. The funeral didn't last long, to Karen's relief. She didn't want to be there. At least not with everyone else.

----------------------

Bellatrix Lestrange stood near the back of the crowd. She was using a Polyjuice Potion, but she had her hood up just in case. She didn't want anyone she didn't know recognizing her. Once the crowd slowly started to move away from the freshly dug grave, Bellatrix moved toward Shan. The woman who had brought Karen was making her way to her as well. Not wanting Shan to leave before she could get to her, she took a chance and talked to the woman.

"Excuse me Miss...?"

"Mrs. Cunningham!" the woman said cheerfully as she grabbed Bellatrix's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I didn't get your name though."

"Meyers...Kelly Meyers." Bellatrix said hesitantly, taking the first name from the top of her head. It had been her best friend's name. Or at least it had been before she had been forced to kill her.

"It's a pleasure, definitely a pleasure. Are you related to Karen?"

She nodded, pulling her hand away from the woman's grip. "Yes, I am. I'm distantly related though. I come from her aunt's side of the family."

"Oh, how sweet of you to come! This has been the hardest for Karen, the poor dear." Mrs. Cunningham said with only a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, yes. If you don't mind I would like to speak to Karen alone before she leaves."

"Oooh! Go ahead, dear! You aren't thinking of becoming her guardian are you?"

Bellatrix smiled slyly. "In a way, yes."

-------------------------------------

Karen didn't recognize the woman who walked up to her. She was young, but she definitely didn't know her. The woman silently herded her toward some trees.

"My dear, don't be frightened. I am your aunt's cousin. I was wondering if you would like to come live with me. I could become your legal guardian. I've never had a daughter, or much family at all. Would you consider it?" The woman asked as she put her hand on Karen's shoulder.

Karen stared at her as though she were offering her a million dollars. No one had ever offered to become her guardian. Even in the case of her Uncle Thomas, they had had to do a little persuading.

"You're serious?" Karen asked.

The woman smiled. Suddenly something didn't seem right. Everything seemed to be pulling. It wasn't until her surroundings had completely changed that she realized she had been tricked. She recognized the place. She had been there before.

Voldemort's mansion.


	4. His Game

Chapter Four

Karen struggled to pull away from her captor, but found it was to no avail. Her heart beat faster as the facts settled in. She heard the woman mutter, "_Immobulis." _and found it impossible to move.

The woman checked her pockets and took her wand. It was all she had in her pockets. She walked across the room to where Voldemort sat in his throne of stone. Karen was sure her heart would explode, it was beating so fast. The woman laid the wand on one of the armrests.

Voldemort picked up the wand, examining it. "You left so quickly last time Karen. I didn't have a chance to have a proper talk with you." He stood up, walking closer to her. "Bella, take the spell off."

The woman nodded and with a flick of her wand, Karen was able to move again. "So, Karen. Tell me honestly, and I will know if you're lying, did you know that your dear Professor was going to use a Port-key?"

She shook her head quickly. "No sir, I didn't."

"Master! You will address me as your master!"

"No m-master...I didn't know." She stuttered. She gripped the seams of her cloak to stop her hands from shaking.  
"Why should I believe you?" He asked. He put his hands behind his back and paced slowly in front of her. He reminded her of a vulture just waiting for its prey to make a mistake.

"I never said you had to. I just told you the truth, nothing else. Besides how would I know Professor Snape was going to use a Port-key? Until you said his name I didn't even know he was a Death Eater."

Voldemort's lips curled into a satisfied smile. "A bit snippy isn't she, Bella?"

Bellatrix's Polyjuice Potion had worn off while Voldemort had been speaking to Karen and the trusting face she had worn before was replaced by something worse. Her face was gaunt-like and her eyes seemed to be rather dull. There seemed to be little life left in her. Even the smirk on her face held no real happiness.

"Yes my Lord, she is. We can fix that easily."

This seemed to bring some pleasure to Voldemort's face. "Yes. Yes we will, but I want the others here. It does get rather boring with only one tormentor."

Karen's eyes widened. They weren't talking about torture, were they? She had been forced to watch Harry's torture, and it had been more than she could bear to watch him shrieking and thrashing on the floor.

"Please, Master!" Karen begged, "Please don't hurt me!"

Voldemort only laughed.

"Please! I will obey!"

Voldemort walked closer to her, lifting her chin so she was looking into his eyes. They were black. Karen guessed that before he had become hideous he had blue eyes. The longer she stared into them, the more she could see almost a bluish tinge around the iris.

"Yes I know you will obey. Once you've found out what the consequences are when you don't obey." He let her head droop.

There was nothing she could do. She wanted to scream, beg him to not hurt her, do anything, but she knew it would be futile. There was no point. She would suffer and there was no stopping it. She sank backwards, drawing her knees to her so she would have something to hold onto.

She was snapped out of her daze when she felt a sharp, burning pain on her forearm. She didn't have to look to know what it was. The Dark Mark. Voldemort had pressed his finger against Bellatrix's and was summoning his followers to him. Before she knew it, the Death Eaters were appearing, forming a circle around her.

Since Lucius and many others were in Azkaban, Bellatrix was Voldemort's closest follower. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad since there weren't as many as them. Well, that was all the she could hope for...

-----------------------------------------

Snape knew something was wrong when he felt the burning of the Dark Mark. Voldemort never summoned them for meetings at such close intervals. The normal time between each meeting was two to three weeks. He must have captured someone. They didn't necessarily have to be important. But who could it be? He must be calling them for a torture session. The Dark Lord bored too easily when he watched only one or two Death Eaters torturing a victim. Their spells didn't vary enough for him.

He looked at the clock. It was five-thirty. There was something he was supposed to do, but he couldn't remember what it was.

As he tried to remember what it was he forgot, he drifted from the subject of who could have been captured. Suddenly it came back to him. Karen Shan! He was supposed to meet Shan and the Ministry worker at the main doors to ensure that she got back safely. How could he be so stupid? He had done this before on many other occasions when students had left for funerals. Why did he forget now? It must have been all the things he had on his mind lately.

He got up quickly and half-ran out of his office. When he reached the main doors no one was there. He was about to leave and check the Great Hall; after all she could have already gotten there and headed for dinner early, when the door opened. Mrs. Cunningham looked out of breath and worried about something. Karen wasn't with her.

"Excuse me, where is Karen Shan?" He asked politely, although anger was already boiling inside him. If something had happened to her he could be blamed easily.

"She's gone!" she cried. "She was talking to one of her relatives and when I turned to get her she was not there!"

Snape's eyes widened slightly, "What did she look like?"

"I...I..." she stuttered.  
"What did she look like!" he shouted, growing very impatient.

"I don't know..."

Snape turned and left the woman standing at the door. He had to tell Albus immediately. The woman had to be a Death Eater.

"Ice Mice." He said when he reached the stone gargoyle. The statue hopped out of the way and a set of stairs revealed themselves. He hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door when he reached the top. He stood there impatiently.

Finally, Dumbledore's voice called out, "Come in."

He pushed open the door. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk and Fudge was standing near by.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Headmaster, but I must speak with you. It is a matter of great importance." Snape said quietly.

"No, no, Severus you have no need to apologize. The Minister and I were just discussing one of your students." Dumbledore said gravely.

"One of my students, sir?"

"Yes, the Minister has informed me that someone believed Karen Shan to be a Death Eater. I was just telling him it was a preposterous idea that one of the students became a Death Eater!"

"Who said this?" Snape asked.

"They wished to remain anonymous!" Fudge said matter-of-factly. "So, professor, you would know your students better than anyone else. Do you think it's possible that Shan is a Death Eater?"

"No. It isn't," he lied.

"Really? And what did you need to speak to the Headmaster about so urgently?" Fudge asked.

"That's none of your business!" Snape shouted.

Fudge only smirked. "My, my, Albus. Your Potions Master sure has a temper! He could just be found unsafe to teach!"

"Please Severus...go on." Dumbledore said pleadingly.

Snape sighed. "I just met Mrs. Cunningham at the door. She was supposed to bring Karen back from her uncle's funeral. She came back without her, saying that Karen had been talking to one of her relatives when she and the 'relative' disappeared."

"Hah! You see!" Fudge cried triumphantly, "She is a Death Eater! Why else would she disappear! She isn't important enough for You-Know-Who to kidnap her!"

Snape sneered at Fudge. He _was _a moron.

"I think you should leave, Minister, if you aren't going to do anything to help recover Miss Shan. You will only be in the way."

Fudge looked crestfallen for a moment before he turned away defiantly and stormed out of Dumbledore's office.

"Now that that's taken care of..." Dumbledore said more to himself than Snape.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Snape asked, looking to his colleague for reassurance.

"I don't know Severus...I really don't know."  
------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this one took so long but I had to re-write half of it because it got deleted. Anyway, PLEASE review! I really enoy your comments and love to know how I could improve the chapters and my writing.

Disclaimer: See Chapter one


	5. Lesson of Obedience

Chapter 5

Karen watched helplessly as Death Eaters formed a half moon circle around her. She couldn't stop shaking and couldn't figure out if it was because of the cold or her undeniable fear. What had she done to deserve torture? She hadn't disobeyed him in any way, so why was this happening?

When it finally started, she realized that the time she had fallen off her broom stick and broken her ribs was now not the worst pain she ever felt. Bruises appeared all over her arms and legs as she thrashed in pain. It didn't hurt as much if she stayed still, but it seemed impossible. The pain was unbearable.

The worst part of it was that the curses didn't stay the same. They used different curses, different ways of inflicting pain on her. Voldemort wouldn't allow them to harm her too much, because this after all, was just a small lesson.

Finally, when she was covered in bruises and cuts and was saturated in her own blood, they stopped. When she saw the blood beside her she panicked. Of course Voldemort wasn't going to let her die. A Death Eater forced several potions into her mouth. They were Strength potions as well as Blood Replenishers.

The Death Eater let her fall back to the floor. She could just barely make out Voldemort speaking to Bellatrix. Whatever it was, she obviously wasn't happy about it. She tried to sit up, but found it difficult. Bellatrix walked over to her and kneeled down so that she was eye-to-eye with her.

"Listen kid, I'm not doing this because I care, I'm doing this because I have to."

Karen looked at her, confused.

"You have to stay somewhere. It's not like you can go back to Hogwarts." She said nastily, as though talking to herself. "So you have to stay with me. Now get up! I'm not going to carry you everywhere."

Karen was still utterly bewildered. What was she talking about? What did she mean stay with her? But she didn't have much time to think about it because Bellatrix yanked her to her feet. She pulled out an old Port-Key that looked like it had been used frequently. She muttered something and Karen felt that same pull again.

Things were going way too fast for her. She followed the Death Eater toward an ominous-looking house. It wasn't particularly large. It just looked old. Very old. She followed her inside. Torches lit themselves with a wave of Bellatrix's wand. It was clean on the inside, despite the crumbling look on the outside.

Bellatrix led her up a flight of stairs then along a corridor before stopping in front of a door which she was unlocking. She turned the knob then pushed Karen inside.

"Don't try anything, missy! This room is surrounded in charms. There's no way you're getting out. There's a Lou in that room over there," she indicated to a door off to the side. "Stay out of trouble!"

With that she slammed the door shut, leaving Karen alone in darkness.

Karen looked around. The only light was coming from a solitary window that was covered with maroon sheet. In the corner was a small bed. The sheets were ruffled, so the bed had been used before. There was a chair and what looked like the remains of one in the room as well, but other than that, the room was pretty bare.

She walked over to an empty corner and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. How had she ended up here? One moment she was at the cemetery, then before long she was being tortured for what seemed hours, then suddenly she was here. Nothing made sense. Why did Voldemort want her as a Death Eater so bad?

The only thing she knew for sure was that she needed to get out of there. And soon. If she stayed here, Bellatrix would eventually come back to get her. And what would that mean? More pain? More humiliation?

She stood up and walked to the door. She tried turning the knob, but it was locked. She ran to the bathroom door and opened it. No way out through there. She walked across to the other side of the room where the maroon sheet covered the window. She pushed it aside and looked out. Her heart skipped a beat. It was a long drop.

There was no other way out, but it was locked as well. There was only one thing she could do. Break it.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter! I have been really busy lately. Driver's Ed, Finals, all that fun stuff. But I couldn't stay away from writing for too long! This was a really bad chapter though, and I apologize, but it is probably one of the slowest parts in the story. But I'm still in a writing mood, so I'll try to have chapter 6 up within a few days. Thanks for reading it, please review!

Disclaimer: All characters, places, ideas, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I do not own any of it. Yada yada, we've heard this a million times.


	6. Just Run

Chapter Six

Karen looked around the room. There wasn't really anything to smash the window with. The bed was too heavy, and the chair would probably break first. However, it was better than trying to break it with her own hands. She grabbed the chair and faced the window. She was going to have to be quick about this. If Bellatrix caught her...who knew where she would end up?

She positioned the chair so that the legs were facing the window. Taking a deep breath, she ran toward the window. A small crack appeared in the window where she hit it. "No!" She screamed. She threw her shoulder into the window. The crack crept upward and outward. More cracks formed as she continued throwing herself into it.

It took her by surprise when the glass suddenly gave and sent her tumbling out the window. The slanted roof slowed her fall down, but the breath was knocked from her lungs when she hit the ground. It took her a minute to get her breath back.

There were sharp pains all over her body. Her robes were tattered and blood was seeping through the material. Cursing under her breath she got up and started running. Where she was going she wasn't sure, but as long as it was away from her house. She looked back and Bellatrix was standing near the pile of broken glass where Karen had fell before she realized what happened and saw Karen sprinting for the trees on the far side of the field that surrounded the old house.

But Karen was gone before she could even think to run after her. However, one thing worried Karen. She was running through strange land in the middle of the night without a wand. Why hadn't she thought about that before? Well, it was too late now.

When she hit the tree line, she just kept running. After a while she slowed down, and tried to figure out where she was. No where she had been before, that was for sure. To make things worse, it began to rain. Not wanting to get sick when she was lost, she found a particularly large tree that gave her a small amount of shelter. Near dawn she finally fell asleep.

-----------------------

Hagrid had felt quite honored when Albus requested that he begin searching for Voldemort's where abouts. Albus and Severus had searched for them before, but never with him. He hadn't done anything quite so important since he had gone to try and bring some of the giants to the Light side.

He didn't quite know where he was going, but Severus had given him some areas that he seemed to think Voldemort might be at. He was currently in a remote mountainous area in Northern England. He was walking through a forest that wasn't too dense, when he saw something out of the ordinary. The sun had risen many hours before, so there was plenty of light to see by. He cautiously walked toward something that looked like a black bundle. When he drew closer he realized it was human.

He recognized her immediately as one of the sixth years from Hogwarts. What was she doing lying out in the middle of a forest hundreds of miles away from the castle?

He nudged her gently, or at least as gently as he could manage, but she didn't respond. That was when he noticed the sticky red liquid on his hand where he had nudged her. She was covered in blood and her skin was slightly blue. He could only guess that she had been in the rain for a very long time.

At first he thought she was dead, but her chest was slowly rising and falling as she breathed. He carefully picked her up. He had to get her to Madam Promfey before she _did _die.

---------------------

Snape was seated at the teacher's table eating lunch with a few other teachers. Many times the teachers preferred to eat in the teacher's lounge, but someone had to watch the students. Dumbledore, however, enjoyed eating in the Great Hall and watching Fred and George Weasley set off small fireworks. Now that they were gone Lee Jordan had assumed their position. He, Albus, Poppy, and Minerva had the exciting job of watching the students that week.

Snape was just about to get up and leave when Hagrid suddenly burst through the doors. His tattered coat seemed to be covered in some sort of liquid.

"Madam Promfey! Come quick! There's a student injured!" Hagrid cried.

Madam Promfey stood up and ran as quickly out of the Great Hall as she could. Snape looked to Albus.

"Severus, follow Poppy. I will be there in a minute."

"Yes, Headmaster." Snape said as he got up and left the Great Hall with haste.

When Snape reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Promfey was already there, pouring the contents of Healing potions into the student's mouth. From what Snape could see the student was barely conscious. Madam Promfey pulled a curtain around the student and removed their clothes and replaced them with pajamas.

When things finally settled down, Snape walked over to Madam Promfey. "Who is it?"

"One of your students, I'm afraid." She said with a touch of worry in her voice. "Hagrid found her some hundred miles from here, half dead in the middle of a forest."

"Who is it, Poppy?" He asked again.

"Karen Shan."


	7. Suspicion

Chapter Seven

Snape stared at the young girl. There were cuts all over her face and one of her eyes was bruised. What could have caused this?

"How bad is it?" He inquired.

Madam Promfey shook her head. "Her whole body is torn up...and Severus...something happened. She was physically beaten and it looks as though she was submitted to torturing spells. Whoever did this to her were definitely wizards."

Snape felt that this was partly his fault. He hadn't watched her close enough. She had been his responsibility.

Snape turned when Dumbledore came in.

"What happened to her?"

Poppy retold Dumbledore everything that Hagrid had told her.

"I suppose we shall know the truth only when she has awakened."

----------------------------

Karen slowly opened her eyes, feeling somewhat stiff. She jumped suddenly, thinking she might be in an unpleasant place. To her surprise, she was in the Hospital Wing. Soft, golden light shone pleasantly through the windows. She propped herself up on her elbows. She was the only one there. She was only sitting there for a moment, looking around amazed and puzzled at how she miraculously got there, when Madam Promfey suddenly came bustling over to her.

"How do you feel? Do you have any pains? Anything?" She asked rapidly, checking Karen's pulse and temperature as she spoke.

"I'm fine..."

Madam Promfey straightened up. "Dumbledore wants to speak with you as soon as you are better."

"I'm fine, really! I've never felt better!"

Talking to Dumbledore was better than staying in there.

"Well...I suppose. But I want you to come back tonight for a check up."

"Okay, I will."

Happy that she was free, she got changed quickly and hurried out of the Hospital Wing. Despite her growling stomach, she did as she was told and went to Dumbledore's office.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, sit down, Karen. I wanted to have a word with you. I'd like to know everything that happened since you left for your Uncle's funeral and I'm sure you'd like to know how you wound up here."

"Yes, sir. I would." And so she recounted everything that had happened from Bellatrix tricking her to her escape. "...and I don't know what happened after that."

"Well," said Dumbledore as he stood up. "Luckily Hagrid was in the area and stumbled upon you by chance. That was yesterday morning. You've been out for some time."

"Professor, I don't understand. Why is it that the Dark Lord wants me as his servant? I'm not really anyone special."

Dumbledore sighed. "There are numerous reasons, Karen, but there are many that must be kept from you for your own sake. But the main reason as to why he chose you was because you just happened to find your way into his clutches."

"But Malfoy! He seemed to be trying to get me to go outside for some reason. He seemed to know everything that was going on."

"Draco Malfoy might have been put up to getting you to be there. I don't know for sure. There may be more reasons than seem obvious. But do not fret about it too much. As long you don't go wandering off into the Forbidden Forest anytime soon, you will be safe."

"Thank you, Professor." She said as she stood up.

"Just be careful."

Karen left, feeling more confused than she had been before. What confused her even more was Draco's attitude toward her. It had suddenly changed. Not dramatically at first, but she noticed him being...caring. It struck her as odd and definitely suspicious.

In the days that followed she did her best to avoid people, especially the Gryffindors. The last thing she needed was someone seeing her flinching in pain and grabbing her forearm. The Slytherins wouldn't think much of it, but the Gryffindors would do anything to get a Slytherin expelled. So, she had to keep a low profile.

---------------------------

Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room, deep in thought. He had always been expected to follow his father's footsteps and become a servant for the Dark Lord. He had known nothing else. So, when news of Karen becoming the youngest Death Eater reached his ears, he was furious and immediately thought of revenge. He had already informed the Ministry and changed his mind about telling the whole school when he heard some startling information about her from the first person he told.

_"You know Karen Shan?" He had said to one of the seventh years. _

_"Yeah...you pick on her a lot, don't you?" The seventh year Slytherin girl asked._

_"Well, sort of but---" _

_She cut him off. "Don't then. She's had it really rough. Her parents died when she was twelve. They abused her a lot and were always drunk. She had to go live with her Uncle, who she barely knew, and now he's dead too."_

_"How do you know that?" He had asked, incredulously. _

_"My cousin was one of the Aurors who arrested her dad once when he was drunk and almost killed her and her mother."_

He knew what it was like. His parents drank often enough. They had never beaten him, but in his father's drunkenness, he had used the Crutacius curse on Draco more than once.

So, from then on he decided to show her a little respect. She was after all a Slytherin and not some stupid Gryffindor.

-------------------------

Hermione was furious that Harry would not tell her who it was that had accepted the Dark Mark. He told her and Ron everything that had happened, but refused to tell them who it was. All he had told them was that it was a sixth year Slytherin girl. From this information, Hermione was able to narrow it down to six girls. Pansy Parkinson, Maleficent Bulstrode, Eva White, Karen Shan, and Celina Grundy.

They all seemed as likely as the others until one day when she watched them all during double Potions. Pansy seemed far too unlikely. The only thing that she had on the mind was flirting with Malfoy. Malfoy seemed quite annoyed by this. Maleficent seemed about as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle. Eva seemed quite the shy type and said 'thank you' when her Potions partner passed her a dead beetle. Hermione could hardly imagine a Death Eater saying 'thank you.' Celina was highly amused when her cauldron burst into flame. When Snape finally extinguished the flames, Celina scribbled furiously on a scrap of paper as though the event inspired her. Hermione regarded her as somewhat suspicious, but mostly insane.

Karen on the other hand seemed even more suspicious than even the pyromaniac. She kept mostly to herself and didn't look anyone in the eye when someone spoke to her. Hermione even caught her rubbing her forearm several times. She'd have to test Karen to make her reveal it to her. Then she'd have to tell one of the teachers. They needed to know that there was a Death Eater in the castle.


End file.
